skywaycityfandomcom-20200216-history
Citizen Archer (legacy)
As far back as the American Civil War, there have always been tales of a hero known as Citizen Archer. Armed with bow and arrows, he dressed himself up in the flag of his nation, fighting for the American people and American ideals, regardless of their alignment with the American government. __TOC__ Overview In the history of the United States of America, there has pretty much always been a Citizen Archer, a heroic costumed archer who fights for the oppressed, seeking justice for those who can not and embodying true patriotism. Word of mouth historical accounts mentioning that particular moniker can be traced as far back as the days of the underground railroad. Further accounts thread all the way through to recent history, the hero himself adapting with the times both in appearance and in function. Nicknamed "America's Citizen", it's been believed by some that he is an immortal champion or perhaps a vengeful spirit that finds form in flesh in dire times when the nation itself cries out for a hero. In the last decade, when his presence was no longer felt, he became an urban legend and rumors began circulating that he was dead and many criminal organizations were stepping up and taking credit for the kill. It was as if he faded away and disappeared. In recent years, though, sightings of a man bedecked in red, white and blue, traversing rooftops and stopping criminals with a bow and arrow have surfaced. And while the city celebrates his return in awe, some have remarked that there is something different about him now. Only the other heroes know for sure. Legacy Timeline Norbert Atwater (1808 - 1869) Active: 1844 - 1858 Occupation: Blacksmith, Hunter Description: The first hero to take on the name of Citizen Archer, Norbert was an abolitionist who had secretly helped secure the underground railroad and had gone into enemy territory to free slaves. He adopts a disguised look to protect his family and to embody what patriotism should really stand for. Handoff: Father to son (Anders Atwater) Anders Atwater (1828 - 1898) Active: 1858 - 1869 Contribution to legacy: Legend begins Occupation: Blacksmith Description: Picking up where his father left off, Anders continues the trade as well as takes part in the Civil War, helping to protect the freed slaves afterwards. As Citizen Archer II, Anders becomes known as the protector of the African American community. One young freed slave (Julius Dubois) learns of his secret while fighting alongside his civilian identity during the Civil War and, after the war, becomes his apprentice and behind-the-scenes sidekick. Handoff: Hero to sidekick (Julius Dubois) Julius Dubois (1842 - 1893) Active: 1869 - 1884 Contribution to legacy: After learning how to read, begins the tradition of keeping journals as Citizen Archer and going so far as to document the lives of Anders and Norbert Atwater. Occupation: Blacksmith Description: After having fought alongside Anders during the Civil War and learning of his secret identity, Julius follows him North and becomes, publicly, his apprentice but, secretly, an accomplice to Citizen Archer, aiding him and providing helpful distractions for the hero to gain entry to a location or disappear without a trace. During that time, the public has come to refer to him as The Patriot, Citizen Archer's ward. When Anders fell ill and madness slowly began to erode his brain, Julius adopted the mantle of Citizen Archer III (seamlessly retiring The Patriot) and continued the fight to honor his hero. Handoff: Father to son (Nathan Anders Dubois) Nathan Anders Dubois (1861 - 1903) Active: 1884 - 1903 Contribution to legacy: Medical library and emergency care documentation. Occupation: Doctor Description: After having completed his education, Nathan was let in on the secret that his father and long-time family friend Anders had been keeping for 15 years. Inheriting the identity of Citizen Archer, Nathan, now Citizen Archer IV, was a modern-day Robin Hood, stealing from the corrupt wealthy to give to the poor. Particularly, medicine. In his public identity, Nathan administered to the sick and the ailing unable to afford care. Handoff: Colleague to colleague (Robert Kinsman) Robert Kinsman (1873 - 1907) Active: 1903 - 1907 Contribution to legacy: Development of toxins and anti-toxins as well as coming up with the flash freezing compound that would later be used in the cryo shot and the reactive chemical agents in the strobe shot (in his time, these would be deployed via thrown capsules). Occupation: Chemist Description: Being one-half of a bi-racial couple, Robert sees first-hand the social injustices that mar his community. Knowing Nathan from college and even assisting him in laboratory situations, he accidentally learns about Nathan’s secret identity and volunteers his knowledge of chemistry to enhance his arsenal of weapons. When Nathan suffers a grave injury fighting crime and Robert is offered the mantle of Citizen Archer, he accepts. As Citizen Archer V, he takes it upon himself to bring justice to those that the legal system has failed to deliver. Handoff: Colleague to Colleague’s Son (Joseph Dubois) Joseph Dubois (1889 - 1917) Active: 1907 - 1917 Contribution to legacy: Identified and discovered a handful of safehouses in various unmarked floors or sections of landmark buildings all over the city. Occupation: Architect Description: Son to Nathan Dubois, when dear family friend, Robert Kinsman, reveals to him on his deathbed that both he and his father were Citizen Archer, Joseph discovers that he was passed up on the opportunity to become America’s Citizen because his father wished to spare him a violent life. As Citizen Archer VI, he continues the hero work his father and "uncle" carried on in his stead. Being conscripted to fight in the Great War, Joseph was wounded in the field and fell. Before dying, he bequeaths the legacy to a fellow soldier, an honorable man, making him swear on his life to continue the tradition. Handoff: Soldier to soldier (Reginald Gaines) Reginald Gaines (1894 - 1973) Active: 1918 - 1926 Contribution to legacy: Constructs bases in each of the different safehouses and continues to furnish them after retiring. Occupation: Former Soldier, Carpenter Description: After having seen too much innocent blood shed and violent crime first-hand as an enforcer for the Irish Mafia, Sean Mulligan had joined the army in an attempt to escape. When Joe offers him the chance to be a hero, Sean could not wait to be discharged from the military and take apart the mob as Citizen Archer VII, a hero he had heard about since his childhood. To play it safe (and to say goodbye to his former life), Sean takes on the identity of Reginald Gaines, another little known soldier who had fallen in the line of duty. Handoff: Grandfather to grandson (Grant Gaines) Grant Gaines (1943-1976) Active: 1965-1976 Contribution to legacy: Mapped out metropolitan power grid in the sewer system, discovering little known/used egresses for fast and concealed travel underground. Installs various electrical systems in the various bases (siphons and taps, namely, but also a concealed mini-hydroelectric generator for the bridge tower hideout). Approached by federal agent in an effort to “recruit” him. On the government’s radar from here on out. Occupation: Electrician Description: After waging war against the mob and succeeding, Reggie settled down and got married. When his child, Gregory, was 2, he decided to hang up his mask and bow and be a full time father. No one had seen nor heard of Citizen Archer for 39 years. The line itself skipped a generation and finally found an heir in grandson, Grant, in the years following the assassination of John F. Kennedy, a time when a patriotic hero was needed once more. Citizen Archer VIII was on the scene. Handoff: Hero to police officer (Eric Cardiff) Eric Cardiff (1929-1986) Active: 1976-1980 Contribution to legacy: Makes connections with other hero groups. Occupation: Police Detective Description: Like most vigilantes, Citizen Archer was not very popular among the local law enforcement and rarely ever had their cooperation. When Grant is grievously harmed while protecting an injured Eric Cardiff, he is redeemed in the eyes of one officer. Later, Eric is approached by Grant and inherits the legacy. And when Grant dies, Eric does what he can to hide the evidence of his passing. Given his health and age, Eric as Citizen Archer IX operated mostly from the shadows, doing investigation and surveillance, setting up the other heroes to bring down the hammer and not getting personally caught up in the big fights. Given his detective background and ties with the system, he “consulted” for the first Defenders regularly. Handoff: Father to son (Jonathan Cardiff) Jonathan Cardiff (1949-1997) Active: 1980 - 1992 Contribution to legacy: Further contributed to the furnishing of the various safehouses and hideouts. Occupation: Police Officer Description: Out of concern for his father and his mysterious late nights out, Jonathan confronts Eric and learns the truth about his secret other life. Unburdened, Eric shares the background of the legacy and prepares his son for his passing, eyeing his grandchildren to do likewise. Jonathan enjoys a twelve-year stint as Citizen Archer X before passing the mantle onto his sons. Handoff: Father to son (Johnson Cardiff) Johnson Cardiff (1968-1998) Active: 1992 - 1998 Contribution to legacy: Established clandestine network of contacts among the department of social services, orphanages and foster homes. Occupation: Social Worker Description: Jonathan confesses the secret of the Citizen Archer legacy to his twin boys early in his career and trains them while they’re young to be his successors. Johnson, wanting it more than his brother Jackson, takes on the mantle of Citizen Archer XI and deftly uses it to reinforce the social work he performs in his professional life. Unfortunately, a crazy with a machete manages to strike him down and end his career early. Handoff: Brother to brother (Jackson Cardiff) Jackson Cardiff (1968 - 2000) Active: 1998 - 2000 Occupation: Former Marine Description: Jackson, pressured by both guilt and the spectre of his father, picks up where Johnson left off in his fight against crime as Citizen Archer XII. Lacking the soft touch that his brother had, though, this version of Citizen Archer is more a thug, and shied away from the social work. This Citizen Archer was more of an avenger. That said, his vigilante antics attract the unwanted attention of the local law enforcement as well as their increased enmity. Handoff: Hero to behind-the-scenes partner (Cedric Anderson, Sr.) Cedric Anderson, Sr. (1966 - 2009) Active: 2000 - 2009 Contribution to legacy: After wife dies, devotes all his resources to upgrading the tech in each of the bases, particularly security systems and surveillance/communications seized from various police investigations. Approached by Department of Homeland Security in an attempt to recruit him. Occupation: Police Detective Description: In investigating troublemaker Citizen Archer and his spree of vigilantism (that is clearly placing the public in danger), Cedric eventually becomes an unlikely assistant to the hero in secret after several selfless run-ins with death. When Jackson dies, he passes the torch to Cedric and Cedric becomes Citizen Archer XIII. Handoff: Father to son (Cedric Anderson, Jr.) Cedric Anderson, Jr. (1990 - Present) Active: 2013 - Present Contribution to legacy: Trick Arrows Occupation: Civil Engineer Description: After having inherited the legacy from his estranged father, Cedric Anderson, Jr., becomes Citizen Archer XIV. See Citizen Archer for complete details Category:Setting